Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. She previously fought Dante in the 58th episode of Death Battle, Dante VS Bayonetta. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura vs Bayonetta (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs Beerus (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs Cassie Cage * Bayonetta vs Cinder Fall * Cloud vs Bayonetta * Bayonetta vs. Dante (Fanon Version, Completed) * Bayonetta vs. Death the Kid * Diamond "A" vs Bayonetta * Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta * Bayonetta Vs Dr. Strange * Bayonetta VS Ganondorf * Bayonetta vs Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Gilgamesh vs Bayonetta * Bayonetta vs Gruntilda * Bayonetta vs Homura Akemi * Kirby VS Bayonetta * Kratos vs Bayonetta (Completed) * Bayonetta vs ladydavimon * Lightning vs Bayonetta * Bayonetta VS Lobo * Bayonetta vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed) * Morrigan Aensland vs. Bayonetta * Bayonetta vs Nico Robin * Bayonetta VS Noel Vermillion * Ratchet vs. Bayonetta * Bayonetta VS Raven * Bayonetta VS Ryu Hayabusa * Ryūko Matoi VS Bayonetta * Samus Aran vs Bayonetta (Completed) * Bayonetta VS Sephiroth * Bayonetta VS Shadow * Bayonetta vs Spawn * Sugar VS Bayonetta (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs Ursula (Completed) * Bayonetta vs. Vash the Stampede * Bayonetta vs. The Wicked Witch of the West (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs. Wonder Woman * Zero Vs Bayonetta Battles Royale * Sega Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Gunmen Battle Royale (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Hakumen (BlazBlue) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Hit (Dragon Ball) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Medusa (Kid Icarus) * Metallia (The Witch and The Hundred Knight) * Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Pheromosa (Pokemon) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Sans (Undertale) * Shantae (Shantae) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Trunks (Dragon Ball) * Undyne (Undertale) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History Bayonetta was born in Vigrid from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage called Father Balder and an Umbran Witch called Rosa: the Witch was imprisoned and the Sage exiled from his clan. Bayonetta's birth caused a rift between the formally peaceful clans and eventually led to them engaging in a war. Bayonetta became a black sheep among the Umbran Witches, and during the war, Jeanne, a former childhood friend and rival, seals her away from the world while wiping her memory to protect her from those who would exploit her. For the next five hundred years, she is sealed in a coffin at the bottom of a lake. She is later rescued, at Father Balder's instructions. She goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid, and fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real name: Cereza * Height: 7'7" | 232 cm * Weight: approx. 200+ lbs | 90+ kg * Her standard clothes are her hair * One of two surviving Umbra Witches * The "Left Eye of the World" * Once babysat her childhood self Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Witch Time ** Dramatically slows the flow of time * Witch Walk ** Walks on walls & ceilings in the light of the moon * Beast Within ** Animal transformations granting increased speed, flight, and damage negation * Blazingly fast reflexes * Proficiency with any weapon Weapons * Love Is Blue ** Four supernaturally powerful handguns * Shuraba ** Katana which sucks the soul of its victims * Durga ** Gauntlets which strike with fire or electricity * Odette ** Ice skates which can freeze lava * Alruna ** Whip imbued with poison * Takemikazuchi ** Hammer which causes earthquakes on impact Feats * Defeated Jubileus, The Creator * Headbutt a skyscraper across a city * Threw a colossal satellite with her legs * Dodged bullets when they were instantly respositioned behind her * Fought her way through Inferno and back * Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a combo fighter with superhuman speed and agility, her combat skills being brutal and graceful in landing multiple hits on an opponent with her Bullet Arms fighting style. She also possesses immense superhuman strength and endurance along with her skills is an Umbra Witch. * Bullet Arms: Uses her four guns in punching or kicking attacks. ** Bullet Climax: ** Heel Slide: ** AfterBurner Kick: Aerial version of Heel Slide. * Wicked Weaves: Uses her hair to summon the limbs of Madama Butterfly. ** Witch Twist * Witch Time: An ancient art used by powerful Umbra Witches to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible. Repeated use lessens it potency. * Bat Within: Turns into a flock of bats to avoid attacks. Gear * Love is Blue: Bayonetta's blue guns. * Scaraborough Fair: Bayonetta's original set of red guns Torture Attacks Bayonetta uses her magic and hair powers to create torture devices or killing machines to kill her enemies. * Iron Maiden * Guillotine * Treadmill Of Blades ** Bayonetta forces her foe to run on a treadmill that drags them into a spikey grinder. Climaxes Bayonetta can summon giant demons to attack her foe. * Infernal Climax: Uses Witch Time before summoning the demon Gomorrah who lunges at an opponent. * Umbran Climax: Uses Witch Time before summoning Madama Butterfly at finish off an opponent. Trivia *Bayonetta won the Smash Wii U/3ds online poll, which is why she became a DLC character. Gallery Bayonetta-character.png|Bayonetta's character design in Bayonetta. Wiiu bayonetta2 char00psza.png|Bayonetta's character design in'' Bayonetta 2''. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Whip Users Category:Witch